


A Welcome Massage

by ToastyMonkeys



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 00:36:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15919392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToastyMonkeys/pseuds/ToastyMonkeys
Summary: Harsh living in Denerim’s alienage never allowed for an elf to indulge in massages.





	A Welcome Massage

Roran wasn’t sure about the whole thing still. To expose himself to the one who tried to kill him only two weeks ago was very risky indeed....yet his foolish crush would not listen to reason. He watches as the assassin rolls out his tools, Zevran’s amber brown eyes flitting back and forth as he examines the various oils. 

Then Zevran is looking at him, smirking as he tsks. 

“You still have far too much clothing on, my dear. Do you need some assistance, perhaps?” 

Roran blinks, then lets out a low chuckle as he reaches for the ends on his shirt, pulling it off. As his fingers work to undue his pant lacings, he looks back at the other elf. “Are you sure I must be completely naked for this? Or is this just some grand ploy of yours.”

Zevran turns his body to fully face him, shifting closer, hand dramatically clasping over his heart. “To think I would need to beat around the bush to get you to strip! You offend me, truly. No, you do need to be naked for the massage. It is just a happy coincidence.” Winking, he turns back to his oils, picking one up. 

Pushing off his trousers, Roran rolls his eyes. “Dramatic Antivan.” As his hands hook under the band of his smallclothes, he falters. His deep ocean blue eyes look up to see Zevran raising a brow, expectant. Sighing, he slides them off, hoping his brown skin hides his blush well enough. 

“Hmm, dramatic you call me, but that was a display worthy of an Orlesian theatre.” Zevran grins, pushing Roran down. “Now, we shall start on your front, or would you prefer it the other way first?”

Roran swallows, trying his best to smile nonchalantly. “My back aches terribly, so perhaps that first.”

Silence permeates the tent for a few seconds as Zevran stares down at him, then a low chuckle. “Wonderful.” Then the assassin shrugs out of his own shirt, baring bronze skin made richer in the candlelight. 

Roran huffs, quickly turning over, relieved to hide his face from Zevran’s knowing eyes. 

He barely suppresses a moan as Zevran settles on his ass, clenching his jaw tight. Hands began working on his back, firm but gentle as he sets to work all the knots out of the city elf’s muscles. Letting out a satisfied moan, Roran sinks into the ground, adjusting his hips as he closes his eyes peacefully. 

Then they snap open again. 

Zevran hadn’t done anything, still working on his shoulder and back muscles in earnest, but he just felt the tiniest bit of Zevran’s dick as he had shifted. Fuck. 

He was truly past the point of no return, keeping his head down as he felt his lower stomach pooling and a familiar ache begin in his groin. He didn’t even react as the other elf’s hands grabbed his ass, tiny pinches and broad rubbing before moving on to his thighs. 

“It may not seem like the truth, but butts need massaging like any other muscle. Remember this for future reference, my dear.”

Roran sighed, smiling to himself. “Oh? And here I thought you’d be my personal masseuse.”

A laugh, then hands lowering to his feet. 

“Alright, my warden, let us put you on your back.”

Instantly a flash of unease settled in Roran’s stomach. He did not want the assassin to see his arousal. He would look like some hormonal adolescent, growing hard at some touches and words. An insistent tugging from Zevran, and he furrowed his brows, sighing. It was too late now, damn him. 

Turning over, Roran covered his eyes, not wanting to see the look on the Antivan’s face at the sight of him half hard. 

“Tsk tsk tsk. Relax, my warden, and let me take care of you.” Zevran’s hands grabbed his own, taking them away from his face. Roran sighs, embarrassed, as Zevran reapplies oil to his hands. 

“Fuck...” Roran can’t help but whisper as Zevran straddles him, settling down comfortable over his groin, smirking. 

“What’s wrong, preciosa? Is it too hot for you?”

“No, I’m a grown ass man, I’m fine.” A small grind down on his groin, and he can’t help the sharp intake of breath. “Get on with it.”

“Mmm, yes. Of course.”

Roran can’t help but flinch as warm, slick hands start around his neck, the scent of rain and the forest filling his nose. Relaxing. He unstrains, melting under the Antivan’s purposeful touch as he tubs and kneads his hands along his chest and collarbone. 

Hands search lower and lower, along his ribs and stomach, when Roran feels a small shift of Zevran’s hips. 

_Breath, breath, think of puppies._ Roran thinks to himself as Zevran drags his hands down, massaging the warden’s thighs. He lets out a half moan, throwing his hands over his mouth when he feels a slight brush along his dick. 

“Ay, my goodness, Rory! What alarms you so?”

Peering down, Roran can see Zevran grinning at him, not even trying to conceal his glee. 

“Nothing! It was my bad, please continue.” The only way to win was to not feed into the crow’s games. 

“Mm, alriiiight. You could tell the truth, however. Just say the word and I can pack my things and return to my tent.”

Roran swallowed, staring up into the top of the tent. “Well, might as well finish what you started, huh, Zev?”

Zevran smiles at him, leaning in, places his lips upon the wardens. Deeper and deeper, and then he pulls away, starting on his neck, shoulder, collarbone. Kisses run down his body, over muscled chest and strong stomach. Lower and lower until......

Roran lets out a gasp as he feels a tongue lick up the length of his dick, breath hot against his tip. Breathing loud, he looks down at Zevran. 

The elf was looking up at him, eyes curious yet gentle, as a finger began to follow the line on his underside. Roran closes his eyes, letting his head fall back. 

“You are so responsive, cariño. It is truly marvelous to watch.”

Lips close around his tip, sucking gently, and then gliding down his length as Zevran swallows him down. Practice the assassin had indeed, as Roran was not a small man, and the city elf groaned as he felt the assassins lips touch his base. 

Hands grip onto Zevran’s blonde hair, Roran letting out a high pitched whine as Zevran went up and down, moaning and sending vibrations throughout Roran’s body. Sucking and wetting Roran’s length, the assassing released him with a soft pop, licking the tip. 

Kissing his way back up the warrior’s body, Zevran grins. Before he can open his mouth to say anything, Roran throws his arms around the assassin’s neck, pulling him in and kissing him. 

The warden’s hands scratch and slide all over the crow’s back, before finding his way to the other elf’s pants. Swiftly undoing the bindings, he attempts to drag them down, Zevran breaking the kiss to throw them off. 

Roran couldn’t help but look at the sight before him. Zevran, pulling his hair free of his braid, tattoos swirling all over his body, dick a solid weight in his green smallclothes. 

“You’re quite majestic, Zev. Have you ever thought of being on the cover of a romance novel?” Roran continues to unabashedly eye the Antivan, pupils blowing wide. 

Zevran poses, letting out a high sigh. “I would do rather well starring in one of those, wouldn’t I? Alas, I don’t think Thedas is ready for my debut.” 

“That’s a shame. I would read it in a heartbeat.” 

Zevran snorts, looking over at the Ferelden, and plants his hands on either side of him, pressing their foreheads together. “I would love to continue this discussion later, but I think we’d best focus on the task at hand, amor.” He lifts a hand and grabs Roran’s hip, thumb rubbing circles into brown skin, barely missing his dick. 

Roran swallows, toes curling as he nods. 

“Yes, I agree.”


End file.
